Fralthi-class cruiser
|shields=27/17cm | weapons = Turreted Lasers (6), Dual mount laser cannons (4),Ships of the Animated Series: FralthiDual Mount Laser Batteries (11), Claw IR Missiles (2) , Heat-Seeking Missiles | speed=120/180kps | mass = 20000t | length = 500m |fighters=20-50 }} The Fralthi-class Cruiser were a type of Kilrathi capital ship in use in the 2650s, used generally as cruisers or light carriers. They are described as large, heavily armed cruisers with launch capabilities, but smaller and faster than a . Specifications While each was only 2,000 tons heavier than a destroyer, Fralthis were somewhat faster (they had 7 engines at least) and significantly better protected. These ships were the largest class of Kilrathi vessel commonly encountered during the Vega Campaign, each carrying 20-50 fighters. Fralthis were usually reddish in color, with a hull that consisted of a wedge-shaped prow and a blocky, ungainly looking engine segment. These revised Fralthi are capable of being configured as a cruiser (with more lasers) or a light carrier. A forward oval contained the ship's Bridge. The rear part was a configuration of 5 engine nacelles surrounding the main thruster engine. , however they don't appear on the in-game model.}} The interior of a Fralthi seemed to be typical for a capital ship, with a Bridge, with consoles like weapons control, a lift for movement among decks, and Launch Bays. Hatchways led to cabins that provided commodities such as fiber suspended chairs and arakh leaves. The bay was painted in odd oranges and reds, under a high curving ceiling covered with pipes and conduits. When open, the Bays were in vacuum, and one entered the ship through an airlock. There were at least 2 exterior airlocks for docking with other ships, one of them on the aft portion. The landing bay has an odd circular shape. The ship was operated by a Khantahr as a CO, with a Pilot Officer, Navigation Officer, Ordnance Officer and Communications Officer. There were also Gunnery Officers and Engineer Officers. History Fralthis have been active since 2504. By 2654, the Kilrathi introduced a newer, modern revision of the Fralthi. These revised Fralthi are capable of being configured as a cruiser or a light carrier. The new Fralthi were first identified by observers on McLaren. When Maverick and Payback scouted Kilrathi space in Broadswords, Payback disobeyed orders and engaged the Kilrathi ships, among them and another Fralthi, which was destroyed by her missile. 3 Grikaths were launched from the Ras Nik'hra which destroyed Payback's ship, but she was rescued by Maverick. Payback hoped the ship she destroyed was the one that destroyed Icarus Colony.Expendable Pilots Mariko Tanaka and Joseph Khumalo of engaged and destroyed the first example, escorted by Grathas, during a reconnaissance mission in the Port Hedland system. In the same system, the pilots were tasked to destroy another Fralthi, escorted by Krants. Later, the arrival of a Fralthi cruiser with its escort of Krants to the Rostov system alerted the Claw and pilots went to investigate and engage it. A Fralthi with its escorts of Grathas arrived to Hell's Kitchen retreating from Venice, and was engaged by pilots of the . In the Venice system, Rapiers from the Claw joined with Rapiers of the Foxtrot Wing from the in a joint attack against a Fralthi with its escort of Salthis and Krants. Tha Fralthi was in direct contact with the Kilrathi Star Base, and Tactical used the intelligence from the fighters to pinpoint its location. Finally, a Fralthi with its escort of KRants attempted to stop the Confed pilots from attacking the Star Base. A Fralthi with its Krant escort was chased while retreating from the destruction of Goddard Colony. Another Fralthi was encountered in the Midgard system and another, escorted by Salthis, in Jotunheim. In that system, another Fralthi with its Gratha escort set up an ambush against the Claw, but it was ambushed by its pilots befre the arrival of the Claw. After the destruction of the Supply Depot, a Fralthi jumped with a Jalthi escort, probably responding to a distress call from the former depot, but it was chased down by Confed pilots. A Fralthi with its Krant escort was attacked preparing for the assault against the Sivar. Commodore Christopher Blair is credited with four confirmed Fralthi kills during his tour aboard the Claw. Fralthis often were used to pursue enemy carrier groups or as planetary defense, as one Fralthi was on station to defend the Venice System at the end of the Vega Campaign. The Terran Confederation was able to obtain an intact Fralthi-class light carrier in 2655, when Kilrathi defector Ralgha nar Hhallas defected at Firekka, bringing with him the and her full complement of Dralthi Mk. II. The , another Fralthi, attempted to prevent the Ras Nik'hra from defecting. However, Ian St. John, a Rapier II pilot from the Claw, engaged and destroyed the Kraj'nishk. The Fralthi-class Cruisers continued to serve the Kilrathi Empire until replaced on the production lines by the more modern Fralthi II-class Cruiser, which entered service around the Battle of Earth in the year 2668. While these vessels held fewer fighters, they had better firepower and better armor. Known Ships * (Defected 2655.271)'' * (Destroyed 2655.271) *Wing Commander I *Claw Marks Manual, Wing Commander I, External links *Wing Commander CIC: Fralthi-class Cruiser *Wing Commander CIC: Ships of the Animated Series *http://www.wcnews.com/ships2/wc1fralthi.shtml Category:Cruisers category:Empire of Kilrah capital ships Category:Kilrathi capital ships Category:WCI ships Category:Capital ship classes Category:Carriers